


Phantom Journal

by Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic





	1. A Plain Black Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [194/10/1, 19/7/10, 146/13/3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050122) by [cruciomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul). 



Sam had been wandering the through the teen nonfiction section of the City Library when she first saw it; a black leather-bound book with no library sticker, tucked next to a book on the Apollo Moon Landing. She would deny this vehemently (she just loved that word, it was so much fun to say) but she had been checking the shelf for it every day she went to the library. It was still there, even after a week, and today - exactly one week from the day she first saw it (almost to the hour, if the watch on her wrist was to be believed) - Sam pulled it off the shelf and opened the front cover.

The first page was covered in a cramped, but legible hand, written in black ink that was not quite blue.

 

_This is nuts. I can’t believe I’m doing this, but here it is… I need someone to talk to._

_My sister has been trying to psychoanalyze me for months and says I ‘need to talk about my problems in a constructive way’, but talking? That’s never been one of my strong points. So she shoved an empty journal into my hands (this journal, actually) and told me to write it down. That worked a little better, writing it down was easier to do than actually forming the words with my mouth._

_But it wasn’t enough. I can’t say the words out loud, but I also need someone to respond to me, to give me another angle. So I came up with this insane idea: to put this in the library and take my chances that I could find someone who was willing to ‘listen’ (for lack of a better term) to me who didn’t have any preconceptions of me._

_If you’re interested and willing, leave a piece of paper with some way for us to pass this journal back and forth in a copy of your favorite book and put it in the D section of Holds with the name Danny written on the top._

_If you’re not, just put the book back where you found it._

_Here’s to Hoping_

_Danny_

 

Sam closed the book and stared at the cover for a long moment. It was kind of creepy… and at the same time… she understood where he was coming from. Darkness help her, but she understood. And so she slowly walked out of nonfiction and grabbed a book off another shelf.

She scribbled down a note on a piece of library paper and tucked it in her chosen book, then set it aside in favor of turning the page in the journal and starting to write. When she was done, she placed her book in Holds as requested and headed home.

Morgana knew what would become of this utterly insane scheme… but Sam sure hoped it was something good.

Here’s to Hoping, indeed. 

* * *

 

Danny stepped into the Holds section, briefly wondering why he even did this, and decided that if there was nothing there today, he would take the book back and forget all about his stupid plan. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped minutely when he reached the D’s. For tucked among the colored hold papers was a book with the name ‘Danny’ written on a piece of the cheap paper that was everywhere in the library.

He pulled out the book and looked at the cover, The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexzander Dumas, an almost irrational mix of hope and fear rising within him. He slowly pulled the paper from the book and looked at the dark purple ink.

 

_You’re right, this is kind of nuts. So I guess we’re both crazy. If you want the journal, you have to find the dragon and snatch it from his jaws…_

_Well, allons-y!!_

 

Danny chuckled slightly, he wasn’t sure if that last bit was because this person was a Doctor Who fan, or if they just spoke French. Chances were it was the first option.

He reread the note again and grinned. He knew where the dragon was; the only dragon in the library was the metal one in front of the Juvenile Fiction area. A quick treck there - and a third reading of the note - had him reaching carefully into the open mouth and withdrawing, with some sense of triumph, the black journal. There was a purple paperclip tagged to the second page, so he opened the book to there.

 

_We’ve established that this is insane, but honestly… I hope it works out. I just might need this as much as you do, except I don’t have a crazy older sister to force me into action._

_Most of my ‘talking’ usually consists of writing letters and then burning them… so this is probably a better outlet. So… I guess what I’m saying is, I’ll listen to you if you’ll do the same for me. I could use a penpal, y’know?_

_Leave the book behind the picture of the Mayor (how conceited can you get?) when you’re done._

_Oh, by the way, the name’s Sam._

 

Danny very nearly laughed out loud and hugged the journal closer. He walked over to the picture of the Mayor, which hung on a wall in the back of the library, and looked at it for a moment. A devious idea formed in his mind and he grinned mischievously.

Sam had made _him_ search for the journal, it was time to return the favor.


	2. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

**WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
